Everwood:Come What May!
by EphramMathewBrownlover
Summary: Every time Ephram Brown's life is going well something has to get in the way. Stuck in the middle of his girlfriend Stephanie and his ex Amy he had to make a decision. Does he stay with Stephanie or leave her to be with Amy? What happens after he chooses? And what happens when an unexpected visitor from the past shakes things up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

A Night of Surprises:

When Stephanie Meyer approached her boyfriend's apartment building she never expected to find him kissing his ex girlfriend.

"Amy, I can't do this." Ephram said pulling away from her. "I'm dating Stephanie."

"But you told me that you loved me." Amy said as her eyes started to water.

"And I always will to some extent. You remember that conversation that we had on soul mates?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

A Night of Surprises:

"Well remember how I said that I thought that we all had more than one soul mate? Well I think Stephanie and I are meant to be. I'm not going to let her go, not without a fight."

"What if she doesn't forgive you?"

"Then she doesn't but I can't go back to us. You told me before I started dating Madison to promise not to let you and me come in between me and someone else. I'm keeping that promise; I'm sorry." Ephram said turning and walking into the apartment building.

"Bright, Hannah I need your help with something." Ephram said coming into the apartment.

"What's wrong dude?" Bright asked pausing the movie that he and Hannah were watching.

A Night of Surprises:

"I kissed Amy." Ephram answered not bothering to close the door.

Stephanie followed Ephram up to his apartment with every intention of giving him a piece of her mind, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Ephram talking to Bright and Hannah. "I can't believe that you're going back to my sister. I thought you were happy with Stephanie." Bright said obviously surprised.

"I'm not going back with Amy. I told her that. I love Stephanie, more than I loved Amy or Madison. I can see a future with her and I couldn't see past high school with Madison or college with Amy. Stephanie and I fit you know what I mean?"

A Night of Surprises:

"Yeah I feel the same way about Hannah."

"What do I do?" Ephram asked sitting down. "I know Stephanie and I are meant to be, if she'll forgive me."

"Forgive you for what? You kissed Amy it's not like you slept with her."

"He cheated on her Bright. He's dating Stephanie but made out with Amy." Hannah commented grabbing two cokes out of the fridge.

"Exactly, it was a mistake. You want to know the ironic thing, I was going to propose to her tonight. Not that it matters, when I tell her she's going to break up with me."

"You have to tell her." Bright said handing him the phone.

"You're right but calling her seems like the cowardly way out."

A Night of Surprises:

"That's because it is." Hannah said slapping Bright. "But you should tell her as soon as possible."

"I'll tell her tonight."

"Hey you ready to go?" Stephanie asked showing herself.

"Yeah I guess it's a good I had to come back in cause I thought I was picking you up."

"Were you? I thought we were meeting here."

"We probably were I just forgot. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye." Bright and Hannah said at the same time as Bright unpaused their movie.

"Stephanie I've been trying to tell you something all night, but I can't find any other way then to just tell you." Ephram said parking.

A Night of Surprises:

"I kissed Amy it was a mistake and I'm sorry." Ephram said in one breath.

"I know, I saw you. I'm glad you told me though and if you still want to ask me that question I'd love to hear it."

"What question?"

"The one about our futures."

"How'd you know I was going to ask you that question?"

"I heard you tell Bright and Hannah. I know that you don't love her that way anymore. I know you love me and I love you too."

"In that case." Ephram said pulling out a ring. "Stephanie Elizabeth Meyer I love you and can't imagine my life without you. Will you merry me?"

"Yes I will." Stephanie answered kissing Ephram.

A Night of Surprises:

"I am so sorry!"

"I know I could hear it in your voice."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now the hard part telling our parents the exciting news."

"Well my dad already knows I was going to ask you. What about your family?"

"I don't know my family's really weird. Just wait till you meet them."

"I can't wait." Ephram joked kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The Morning After:

Stephanie woke up the next morning to find herself alone in Ephram's bed. When she entered the living room she found Ephram reading at the counter with his back to her. "Good morning." she said as she slowly wrapped her arms around Ephram's neck.

"Good morning did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah, guess what I dreamed about."

"I don't know what?"

"We got engaged."

"Well I have some bad news for you. It wasn't a dream we really got engaged."

"That's too bad because I don't think I'll be able to live with you the rest of my life."

The Morning After:

"Like I'll be able to live with you." Ephram joked as Bright and Hannah came in.

"Dude I thought you were going to apologize not fight."

"I did apologize Bright we were just teasing."

"Why are you teasing each other about living with each other?"

"Well," Ephram paused looking at Stephanie who nodded as if reading his mind. We're engaged."

"Congratulations!" Hannah said hugging him.

"Thanks Han."

"Can I talk to you for a minute Stephanie?"

"Uh, sure. I'll be right back." Stephanie commented following Hannah out of the room.

"That can't be good. Anyways congrats man. Does your dad know?" Bright asked sitting down.

The Morning After:

"He knows that I was going to ask her but not what she said."

"So you and Ephram are getting married." Hannah said once she and Stephanie were alone. "You're lucky, Ephram's a really great guy."

"Yeah he is. Hannah I'm confused."

"Confused? About what?"

"You're Amy's best friend and Ephram broke up with her."

"I'm also Ephram's friend and I want to see him happy with an amazing girl."

"Thanks, but why don't you want it to be Amy?"

"I told her that she was going to lose him if she didn't do anything. She didn't and she did. I'm sorry."

The Morning After:

"It's not your fault. It's over Ephram's sorry and I want to be with him. Let's go join the guys."

"Alright." Hannah said with a small laugh.

The girls entered the living room to find the boys in the middle of a conversation of their own. "I'm going to head over to my dad's to tell him the good news."

"You want me to come?" Stephanie asked making her and Hannah's presence known.

"Do you want to?"

"Sure I'll come."

"Ok then why don't we go now and get it over with." Ephram said grabbing his keys.

"Sounds like a plan." Stephanie commented as the two left the apartment.

The Morning After:

"You ready for this because you are no longer his son's girlfriend you are his soon to be daughter in-law." Ephram warned before opening the door.

"I'm sure now open that door and let's go."

"Okay but I warned you." Ephram teased opening the door.

"Hey Dad." Ephram greeted as he and Stephanie walked into the kitchen.

"Ephram, Stephanie what are you guys doing here so early?" Andy asked looking up from his paper.

"Hi Ephram."

"Hey Sammy. I'm sorry it's early, but we have something to tell you, we're engaged!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"How could you be engaged?" Delia screamed.

The Morning After:

"Delia why are…." Ephram started but was interrupted when Delia ran upstairs.

"I'd better go talk to her." Andy commented getting up.

"No I'll handle it." Ephram said before following Delia.

"Delia, can I come in?" Ephram asked knocking on her door. After not getting a response he let himself in. "Delia, what's wrong?"

"How could you leave us? Dad and I still need you?"

"I'm not leaving anybody. I'll still be around nothing's going to change I'll be married that's all."

"How can you be so sure? If she gets a job transfer you'll have to go, so we'll never see you."

The Morning After:

"I'll make sure that no matter where I live we'll still see tons of each other."

"What if we all get to consumed in our own lives, like if you guys have kids?"

"I promise if we have kids we'll be around. Trust me I don't want our kids to grow up with our family around."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I'm always going to be you big brother and Dad's son so I'll always be here for you two."

"We'll always be here for you and Stephanie too."

"Thanks, now what do you say we go and join everybody downstairs?"

"Okay." Delia answered getting up to follow Ephram downstairs. "I'm glad you found someone you can truly be happy with."

"Thanks Del."

The Morning After:

"There you are, are you guys okay?" Andy asked as Ephram and Delia came back into the room.

"Yeah we're okay."

"Ephram we were just talking about a wedding date. You have any ideas?" Stephanie asked as Ephram as down next to her.

"Not really, but doesn't everything else decide the rough date of the wedding?"

"Kind of, the type, season, and of course the couple all play a part in deciding."

"You know a lot about this stuff."

"My sister Claire just got married and I helped plan it."

"Ah, well did you guys think of any themes or a season?"

"Well yeah she had the wedding."

"No I meant the people in this room."

The Morning After:

"Oh yeah, duh, well Nina and I were thinking of summer or spring. Which one would you prefer?"

"I don't know. I do, however, think it should be after dad and Nina's. Maybe we should pick the month and that will determine the season."

"Okay how about….June? It's not too hot or cold. Plus the spring showers would have passed."

"June it is although we should think a little bit longer on the actual date."

"Where were you guys thinking of having it?" Andy asked pouring some coffee.

"Well there's really only the church right?"

"If you want it indoors probably, but if you want it outside than there's here."

"Here? Really?"

"It was just a suggestion."

"I like that idea. What about you?" Ephram asked turning to Stephanie.

The Morning After:

"A backyard wedding, it's perfect."

"Are you sure we can have it here"

"Of course we might as well get some use out of the backyard. I can't believe that one of you are old enough to get married." Andy commented putting his arm around Ephram's shoulder.

"Can you believe that we're getting married within months of each other?"

"No I can't."

"Have you guys picked a date yet?"

"I think so."

"When?"

"January 7th and of course we want you kids in it. I was hoping that you would be my best man and that Sam would be the groomsmen or usher, whatever the other guys are called."

The Morning After:

"And I was thinking of Hannah being my maid of honor and you being my brides maid Delia." Nina said turning to Delia.

"We thought it'd be more special if you kids were the only ones up there with us."

"Wow I didn't even think about that, but obviously it would be you, Bright, and Sam."

"I was thinking of Claire, Keylee, and Delia. We have a lot to think about this year."

"Yes we do but unfortunately I have class."

"Oh shot so do I."

"We'll talk to you guys later." Ephram said as he followed Stephanie out the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The Unexpected Visitor:

Three weeks, that's how long it's been since Ephram and Stephanie got engaged. They finally picked a date and were under the impression that nothing could stand in their way, but after waking up on Friday Ephram finds out that that might not be the case.

"Hey dude are you sick or something it's not like you to sleep till noon." Bright said as Ephram came out of his room in his night clothes.

"I was up till six this morning. I think I got food poisoning from the restaurant last night."

The Unexpected Visitor:

"Ah dude that sucks." Bright commented right before Ephram hurried to the bathroom. "Should I call your dad?" he asked coming into the bathroom.

"No I'll be fine. If it's food poisoning than I'll be better in a few days if not I'll get some medicine from my dad." Ephram said right before throwing up again.

"That'd be Hannah." Bright said after there was a knock at the door. "I'll be right back." When he opened the door he found a guy in a suit standing in the hallway. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for an Ephram Brown."

"Ephram lives here but isn't feeling up to visitors. If you give me your name and number I'll have him call you when he's feeling better."

The Unexpected Visitor:

"I'm sorry, but this can not wait. I need to talk to Mr. Brown as soon as possible."

"Alright come on in and I'll get him."

"Thank you." the man said entering the apartment.

"Hey dude there's some guy in a suit out here. He says he needs to talk to you about something important and apparently it can't wait." Bright informed Ephram coming into the bathroom to find him brushing his teeth.

"Thanks." Ephram responded after he finished.

"Can I help you?" Ephram asked coming into the living room.

"Mr. Brown my name is Mr. Taylor. I work for the Colorado Child Services Agency."

The Unexpected Visitor:

"Nice to meet you." Ephram said as the two shock hands.

"I'm here because I have reason to believe that your son was put up for adoption a little over a year ago."

"Yes he was."

"I also have reason to believe that it was without your signature on a consent form for the child's adoption. If you don't want to support the adoption you can contest it. If you contest, however, you'll have to go through the courts and fill out a bunch of paperwork. You and the child will then have to take a DNA test."

"Why do we have to take this test?"

The Unexpected Visitor:

"Because we need to be sure that the kid is really yours. Now I understand that this is a big decision so if you want to take a couple days and think about it here's my number." Mr. Taylor said handing Ephram his business card. "I will, however, need your decision by Friday."

"Okay well I defiantly think about it and get back to you." Ephram said still shocked.

"I'll explain all this in more detail when you call with your decision." Mr. Taylor said heading toward the door.

"Thank you." Ephram said as Mr. Taylor left.

"What was that about?" Bright asked coming back into the room after hearing the door shut.

The Unexpected Visitor:

"He wants me to think about either a. supporting the adoption or b. going to court for custody."

"But why now you found out like a year ago so the adoption has to be at least that old."

"I don't know he said he would explain more when I call with my decision."

"You should talk to your dad."

"Yeah I'm going to get dressed and head over there." Ephram said heading to his room. A couple minutes later he came out fully dressed to look for his keys. "I'll be back." he said when he finally found them.

"Hey stop by my parents' house afterwards and you can get a second opinion."

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'll meet you there."

"Yeah see you than." Bright said as Ephram left.

The Unexpected Visitor:

"Hey Dad can we take a walk?" Ephram asked coming into his dad's house about ten minutes later.

"I guess but why?"

"I need to talk to you but I'm not feeling well and could really use some fresh air."

"Okay then we can take a walk." his dad responded grabbing his coat. "What's wrong?" his dad asked as they walked outside.

"A guy came to the apartment earlier. He was from child services."

"What'd he want?""My signature to support the adoption or for me to fight the adoption. What should I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know I mean I want him in my life, but I don't want to ruin his life and I can't take care of him by myself."

The Unexpected Visitor:

"You're not alone. If you do decide to take custody of him I'll be here for you.""Thanks Dad, I have to think about it because I'm not making a decision lightly."

"That's a good idea. I'm sorry Ephram if I hadn't interfered you wouldn't be in this position."

"It's okay, I'm kind of glad I am because I've wondered for two years what I would have done. I now get the opportunity to make the choice for myself." Ephram said as the two walked up the driveway. "Thanks for the advice Dad and I'll talk to you later."

"You're not coming in?""No I told Bright I would meet him at his parents' house so I need to go."

The Unexpected Visitor:

"Okay well think about this and don't go rushing into anything alright?"

"I won't I promise."

"Good I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah I'll call you when I've made my decision." Ephram promised heading to his car.

As Ephram waited for someone to answer the door at the Abbott's he weighed his options about the baby. "Hey dude how'd it go at your dad's?" Bright asked when he answered the door.

"Good but I defiantly have a lot to think about." Ephram answered following Bright into the dining room.

"Hello Ephram what brings you by?" Rose asked as the boys sat down.

"He needs a second opinion."

The Unexpected Visitor:

"On what?" Harold asked putting his work aside.

"A guy from child services came by the apartment to talk about my mine and Madison's son."

"What about him?""They, I guess, just found out that Madison lied about not knowing who the father was and wanted to straighten things out. I have to decide by Friday if I want to fight for custody or support the adoption."

"Did you talk to your dad?" Harold asked taken back.

"Yeah he said that if I did get custody he'd help, but I need to think about it because I don't want to rush into anything."

"That's good this is too important to rush into."

The Unexpected Visitor:

"Yeah I know and I am going to think about it, but I'm leaning towards fighting for him. I think that kids should have a relationship with their birth parents, but at the same time I don't want to pull him away from a couple that cared enough to adopt him."

"The question you need to ask is what you want to do because the kid's young enough that he'll adjust to whatever you decide."

"I want to have custody but I don't know if I would make a good father."

"You are great with Delia and you've been a good influence on Bright so you'll be great with this kid too."

"Thanks and thanks for the advice, but I'm starting to feel sick so I should get going."

"The food poisoning?"

"Oh yeah."

The Unexpected Visitor:

"Ah that's no fun. You really shouldn't be up and moving about." Rose commented in a motherly tone.

"When you get home take an excelsior it works on nausea 8 times out of 10." Harold informed Ephram as he put on his jacket.

"I'll try that thanks. I'll talk to you guys later." Ephram said before leaving.

Ephram defiantly had a lot to think about over the next five days. He couldn't shake the feeling that either way it would be the wrong decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Decisions Made:

Ephram woke up on Friday set in his decision now all he had to do was call Mr. Taylor. After gathering up his strength he grabbed Mr. Taylor's card and dialed his number. "Hello Mr. Taylor's office."

"Hi my name is Ephram Brown Mr. Taylor told me to call him."

"I'll see if he's available, can I put you on hold?"

"Yeah of course." Ephram listened to that annoying 'on hold' music for a few minutes until Mr. Taylor answered.

"Mr. Brown have you made your decision?"

"Yes I want to contest the adoption."

"Are you sure?"

Decisions Made:

"Yeah I'm sure."

"In that case you need to appear in court and I'll call you later with that date. I'll also need you to come in as soon as possible to fill out some forms. Is Monday okay for you?"

"Yeah Monday's good the only thing is I live three hours away."

"Yeah I know I drove to your apartment it is a little bit out of the way, which is why I'll schedule the appointment for three."

"That sounds great thank you."

"Your welcome and I'll see you Monday at 3."

"See you then." Ephram said hanging up.

Monday afternoon Ephram went to Mr. Taylor's office to sign all the proper forms to appear in court.

Decisions Made:

Two weeks later if he would be able to or not was decided. "Ephram Brown?"

"Yes this is Ephram Brown.""Mr. Brown this is Mr. Taylor I have the decision regarding your appeal for a court appearance. It was approved. You are expected in court next Thursday at four o'clock."

"Thank you I'll be there." Ephram said hanging up.

"Hey Dad I need you to come with me next Thursday." Ephram said entering his dad's house later that evening to find everybody eating dinner.

"Where's this?'

"My court hearing for the appeal is next Thursday at four o'clock."

"Of course I'll come with you."

Decisions Made:

"What's the appeal for?" Nina asked starting to clear the table.

"To petition to get my baby."

"What baby?" Delia asked shocked.

"Madison had a baby a little over a year ago and it's mine."

"You're a father? That is so weird."

"I know it is."

"So Thursday you get to go get it?"

"If the judge thinks I'll make a good father."

"Where's the baby now?"

"In California with his adopted parents.""It was a boy?"

"Yes it's a boy. I have to go I just wanted to stop by on my way to the drug store to ask you to come."

Decisions Made:

"I'll clear my schedule for next Thursday so I can come with you."

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later." Ephram said leaving so he could get to the store before it closed.

At four o'clock the Thursday Ephram and Andy were sitting in a Denver court room. "I would like to call Dr. Andrew Brown to the stand." Ephram's lawyer told the judge surprising Ephram and Andy both. Neither one of them had expected Andy to have to testify on Ephram's behalf. Nevertheless Andy got up and made his way up to the stand. "Dr. Brown can you tell the court why your son wasn't able to get custody of his child to begin with?"

"I talked the mother into not telling Ephram about the baby."

Decisions Made:

"Why?"

"I thought I was doing the best thing for him. In my mind he was still my little boy and I thought I could protect him and I couldn't."

"Can you tell us what qualities Ephram has that would make him a good father?"

"He's smart, responsible and mature. He's great with kids. He even helped take care of his little sister."

"He works with kids doesn't he? Would he have time between work and school to take care of a child?"

"Yes he works with kids. He teaches them piano but he works out of my house so he'll be able to bring the baby with him."

"What about his school schedule?"

Decisions Made:

"He could schedule online classes."

"So he's explored every possible way to raise and be there for a kid, go to school, and work at the same time?"

"Yes he has."

"Thank you, no more questions your honor."

"Dr. Brown you can step down." the judge said turning to Andy.

After calling the Wagleys up to the stand the judge left to make his decision. When he came back to make his ruling Ephram felt his heart start pounding. "In cases like this it's my job to figure out what's best for the child. Not for a father who can't live with giving him up." as soon as the judge said this Ephram felt his heart fall.

Decisions Made:

"However after hearing everybody's testimonies I would have to say that placing the child with his father would be for the best. So it is within my power to place Adam Bradaly Wagley in the custody of Ephram Mathew Brown. The child is outside you can take him home with you today." the judge ruled before banging his gavel.

"All rise." the bailiff yelled as the judge left the room.

When Ephram walked out of the court room a case worker handed him Adam and he got to hold his son for the first time since he was born.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Searching For the Truth:

After accomplishing the task of getting Adam use to him and his family Ephram thought that things were finally looking up, that was until he went to the doctor.

As he sat in the waiting room Ephram thought about all the things that could be wrong with him. After about twenty minutes or so a nurse came over and asked him to follow her to the exam room. "Okay Ephram I need you to lie on your side and be perfectly still. If you feel any pain let me know okay."

"okay." Ephram said lying down.

Searching For the Truth:

"Okay Ephram you need to lie on your back and stay still for the next hour. After that I'll come back to check on you if there's no problems you'll be free to go." the doctor informed him when he finished half an hour later.

"Thanks."

"No problem I'll be back in an hour." the doctor said leaving the room.

"Sorry I know I'm late." Bright apologized entering his parents' dining room to find that his family had already began to eat.

"You're not that late. Is Hannah with you?" his mother asked surprised that she didn't come in with him.

"She's putting Adam upstairs."

Searching For the Truth:

"Adam's here?" Amy asked sounding upset. "Why do you have him?"

"Ephram had a job interview."

"What about his dad or girlfriend?"

"Stephanie had class and Dr. Brown had a house call so Hannah and I are babysitting. What's the big deal?"

"You're my brother!"

"And Ephram's like a brother to me and needed help. I don't want to talk to you about this let's just eat okay?"

"Fine!" Amy said giving up and with that the family ate their dinner in silence.

The whole way home the doctor's visit played over and over in Ephram's mind. It wasn't until he saw the sign for Everwood that the idea of him being sick hit him.

Searching For the Truth:

Before he went to his dad's to fill him in on what was going on Ephram stopped by the Abbott's house to give them an invitation to his and Stephanie's wedding. "I'll get it." Harold said when the doorbell rang. "Ephram hello come in."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just wanted to drop this off for you and Mrs. Abbott." Ephram said handing Harold an envelope.

"What is it?" Harold asked opening the envelope and pulling out what was inside.

"It's an invitation to my and Stephanie's wedding. I know that it might be weird but I thought I'd invite you guys just incase you'd be up to coming."

"June 3rd."

"Yeah Stephanie wanted to give people plenty of notice."

Searching For the Truth:

"Well she defiantly gave a lot of notice. I'll have to talk to Rose but I think we'll be there."

"Thanks, well I just wanted to drop that off. I'll talk to you guys later."

"You're not going to leave without saying hello to Rose first are you?"

"I didn't want to disturb her."

"You won't we just finished dinner and she'd like to see you." Harold said as the two headed to the dining room.

"Hi Ephram." Rose greeted as Ephram and Harold entered the room.

"Hi Mrs. Abbott."

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked surprised coming in from the kitchen.

"I just stopped by to give your parents something before I headed home to relieve Bright and Hannah from babysitting duty."

Searching For the Truth:

"Bright and Hannah are here. They're upstairs with Adam now." Amy said grabbing the last of the dishes and then disappearing into the kitchen again.

"I'll go get them." Harold said leaving the room to inform Bright and Hannah that Ephram was here.

"So how are you feeling Mrs. Abbott?"

"Good, really good the chemo seemed to take this time."

"That's good." Ephram said uneasy at the thought of people asking him the same thing very soon."

"Here you go dude, perfectly unharmed. For the most part." Bright joked coming into the room with Adam in his arms.

"You're funny, come here Adam." Ephram said grabbing Adam from Bright's arms. "Thanks for watching him."

Searching For the Truth:

"No problem how'd the job interview go?"

"I won't know till tomorrow. I should get him home see you guys later." Ephram said grabbing the diaper bag and leaving.

"Dad can I talk to you about something?" Ephram asked entering his dad's house to find the entire family watching a movie.

"Yeah what's going on?"

"In private please!" Ephram begged.

"Okay let's go in the other room." Andy said getting up.

"I'll take Adam for you."

"Thanks." Ephram said handing Adam to Nina and then he followed his dad into the other room. As soon as Ephram plopped down on the couch he regretted it. A wave of searing pain washed over him as he grabbed his side and groaned.

"What's wrong?" his dad asked worried.

Searching For the Truth:

"It's from the test. I'm actually suppose to be in bed but I wanted to talk to you first."

"What test?"

"A bone marrow biopsy. I might have cancer."

"Why do you think that?"

"I haven't been feeling well for awhile."

"How long?"

"Since Mr. Taylor came by the apartment."

"That was at least a month and a half ago."

"I know that's why I went to have these tests done. My blood test results showed something that my doctor thought qualified for the biopsy."

"Speaking of which why did you drive home? You're not suppose to drive after that procedure."

"I know I rode the bus to Denver and back and then walked to the Abbott's and then walked over here."

"At least you didn't drive, but you should be resting."

Searching For the Truth:

"I know and I will rest after I get home. I just wanted to let you know what was going on. I'll get Adam and we'll head home."

"I'll drive you home that way you're not on your feet anymore then you have to be. Do you want Adam to stay here because you'll be on bed rest for two days."

"The doctor said one."

"I'm extending it because you went walking all over town instead of resting."

"Okay well if you can handle Adam thank you."

"Anytime, let me go tell Nina and then we'll go." his dad said heading into the other room.

"Hey Nina can you watch Adam for a little bit? Ephram's not feeling well and he walked over here so I'm going to take him home."

"Adam's staying the night then?"

Searching For the Truth:

"The next two nights actually. Ephram needs to rest. I'll be back." Andy answered grabbing his keys.

"What's really wrong with Ephram?" Nina asked later that night when Andy got done putting Adam to bed.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"You've been distracted all night. It's not a simple cold or even the flu is it?"

"I don't know he had a test done today."

"What kind of test?"

"It's called a bone marrow biopsy, which is why we have Adam. Ephram will be on bed rest for the next two days and won't be able to take care of him."

"Do you have an idea of what it could be?"

Searching For the Truth:

"It could be cancer." Andy said even though the sheer thought of Ephram being sick scared him.

This thought stayed with father and son all night long and both prayed for some kind of miracle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Finding Out the Truth:

The following day Ephram received the call he had been dreading since he took the test. "I'm calling for Ephram Brown."

"I'm Ephram Brown."

"Mr. Brown I have your test results back. They were positive, I'm sorry you have Timely disease."

"How do I fight it? Do I start taking chemo treatments?"

"No I'm sorry. Timely is so rare that there is no chemo therapy that would affect it. I suggest you go to your doctor at least once a week if you don't have a doctor already Dr. Henderson is taking new patients."

"Thanks but I already go to my dad."

Finding Out the Truth:

"Okay well if you give me the address and name of your doctor I'll send your test results to him."

"The address is 864 Main St. Everwood, Colorado and the name is Dr. Andrew Brown."

"Wow Dr. Andrew Brown you're in good hands. I'll send your test results to him so he can monitor everything and if you have any questions or need my help you can reach me at the hospital."

"Thanks." Ephram said hanging up.

As he dialed his dad's number the realization of being sick set in. He imagined himself in the hospital weak and skinny a few years from now. He also imagined the toll this would take on his family. His thoughts were interrupted by his dad's voice coming on the other end.

Finding Out the Truth:

"Dad I got my results back…I'm sick."

"I'm sorry Ephram.""The doctor said that I should see you once a week to keep an eye on everything."

"Well I'll have to get your test results but you can come by the office anytime you want and I'll take care of you."

"The doctor's going to mail you my results." Ephram responded as he started to feel sick to his stomach. "Dad I have to go I'm not feeling well. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course. I love you."

"I love you too." to Ephram the news was like a knife to the heart because he had so much to lose and so much he was willing to fight for.

"Hey dude have you heard from that job yet?" Bright asked coming out of his room.

Finding Out the Truth:

"What's wrong?" he added when he found Ephram throwing up in the trashcan.

"I need to talk to you about something." Ephram answered after he finished getting sick and rinsed his mouth out.

"Sounds serious."

"I didn't have a job interview yesterday I had a medical test done. The doctor just called and told me I have Timely disease."

"I've never been heard of that one."

"It's and extremely rare disease that doesn't even have a chemo therapy for it."

"I don't believe it. Well I'll help you with Adam."

"I'm afraid of that."

"Of me taking care of him?"

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't even listening. I was thinking of how Adam will react to me being sick. I don't want to scare him."

Finding Out the Truth:

"I can't help you cover it if you want."

"Thanks but I need to tell him. Could you help me spend time with him though? I mean like when I can't do something with him will you spend time with him?"

"Of course what are best friends for?"

"Thanks."

"So when are you going to tell Stephanie?"

"She should be here any minute, we were going to watch a movie. I guess I should tell her then."

"Good luck man." Bright joked as someone knocked on the door. "Hey Stephanie." Bright greeted after he opened the door to find Stephanie standing there.

"Hey Bright, hey babe did you pick out a movie?"

"Not exactly I need to talk to you about something."

"That would be my cue. See you later Stephanie." Bright said heading to his room.

Finding Out the Truth:

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked nervously.

"I have Timely disease."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I took a test and it was positive."

"I can't deal with this right now. I didn't mean deal, I mean I need time to process this. I'm sorry." Stephanie said leaving the apartment.

"Stephanie what a nice surprise." Andy greeted when Stephanie stopped by his house that afternoon.

"I need your help with something."

"What's wrong?" Andy asked worried since last time one of Ephram's girlfriends said that to him it was to tell him about Adam.

"Ephram told me but I don't know if I can do this."

Finding Out the Truth:

"You love him don't you?""Of course but I don't want to lose him."

"I know I'm scared about that too but if we stay by him then we can help him through this."

"Do you really think he'll make it?"

"Yeah I do."

"I'll talk to him. Thanks Dr. Brown."

"Anytime bye Stephanie." Andy replied as Stephanie walked down the porch steps.

"Andy Ephram's on the phone." Nina said coming outside and handing him the phone.

"Thanks, hey Ephram what's wrong?""Can you come over here I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure do you want me to bring Adam?"

"Sure I need to talk to him anyway."

"Okay we'll be right over." Andy said before hanging up and heading inside.

Finding Out the Truth:

"What Ephram want?" Nina asked when Andy came back inside.

"He needs to talk to me in person so I'm going to head over. He wants me to bring Adam with me so we'll be back." Andy answered putting his coat on.

"Daddy?" Adam asked jumping up and down.

"Yeah we're going to see daddy." Andy answered helping Adam into his coat before heading out the door.

"Hey Ephram what did you need to talk about?" Andy asked entering Ephram and Bright's apartment minutes later.

"About me being sick and what that means for my relationships with other people."

"You mean you and Stephanie?"

Finding Out the Truth:

"Yeah I can't hurt her but I don't want to lose her. Not that it matters I think I scared her off."

"Talk to her Ephram."

"That's not going to fix everything."

"She doesn't want to leave Ephram."

"How do you know?"

"She came to talk to me right before you called. She wants to talk to you just don't tell her I told you okay?"

"I won't say anything. Will you promise me something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Promise me that you won't let anyone take Adam if I die. I don't want him to spend his whole life being transferred from one place to another. I want him to know his family."

Finding Out the Truth:

"You know that I'll take him in but you're not going anywhere. You have time to think about all this though. I mean you just found out today let it sink in a little first."

"Yeah I guess. Can I hold Adam?" Ephram asked turning his attention to the little boy who was occupying himself with his toys.

"Well I don't see why not he is your son after all." Andy answered putting an emphasis on your. "Hey Adam daddy wants you."

"Daddy!" Adam squealed running over to them.

"Hey buddy." Ephram said leaning over to pick him up an action he soon regretted. Ephram quickly leaned back letting out a groan.

Finding Out the Truth:

"What's wrong?" his dad asked watching him closely.

"Turned my hip the wrong way, I'm fine."

"You sure you okay?"

"Yeah I just need to be careful. Can you pick him up for me?"

"Yeah come here Adam." his dad said scoping Adam up and handing him to Ephram.

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby daddy has to tell you something. I'm sick."

"Are you leaving?"

"No baby I'm not going anywhere. I'll get better."

"Promise?" Adam asked as he started to drift off to sleep.

"I promise." Ephram answered before falling asleep himself.

Finding Out the Truth:

As he watched Ephram sleep with Adam in his arms Andy started to feel sorry for him. Not only was Ephram going to have to go through the pain of being sick, but he could lose his son too. A knock at the door brought Andy out of his thoughts. "Ephram it's Stephanie. We need to talk."

"Hey Stephanie come in."

"Thanks where's Eph…" Stephanie started but stopped in her tracks when she saw Ephram and Adam on the couch. "I'll come back later when he's awake."

"I have to wake him up anyway. Adam's staying at our house tonight and as soon as I try to grab Adam Ephram's going to wake up. Ephram, buddy wake up." Andy said as he gently shock Ephram.

"Yeah?"

Finding Out the Truth:

"Stephanie's here and Adam and I should go."

"Thanks for watching him. I'll pick him up tomorrow night."

"No rush do you want us to feed him or give him a late snack to tide him over for you?"

"I'll feed him. Love you both and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too, say bye bye daddy." Andy coaxed picking Adam up.

"Bye bye daddy." Adam said softly as he fell back asleep in Andy's arms.

"We need to talk." Stephanie said as soon as she and Ephram were alone.

"I know we do."

"I'm sorry I ran out but you being sick scares the hell out of me. I don't want to lose you."

Finding Out the Truth:

"I don't want to lose you either, but are you willing to stay here while I get sicker and sicker."

"Yeah I am because I know that you won't leave your dad, Adam, Delia, and me without a fight."

"Of course I won't I love you all too much to do that. I'm not going anywhere."

"So we're still together? We're not breaking up right?"

"You tell me."

"We're still together. You're going to beat this and we're going to get married in June."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Stephanie said leaning into kiss him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six:

Finding Out the Truth:

The following day Ephram received the call he had been dreading since he took the test. "I'm calling for Ephram Brown."

"I'm Ephram Brown."

"Mr. Brown I have your test results back. They were positive, I'm sorry you have Timely disease."

"How do I fight it? Do I start taking chemo treatments?"

"No I'm sorry. Timely is so rare that there is no chemo therapy that would affect it. I suggest you go to your doctor at least once a week if you don't have a doctor already Dr. Henderson is taking new patients."

"Thanks but I already go to my dad."

Finding Out the Truth:

"Okay well if you give me the address and name of your doctor I'll send your test results to him."

"The address is 864 Main St. Everwood, Colorado and the name is Dr. Andrew Brown."

"Wow Dr. Andrew Brown you're in good hands. I'll send your test results to him so he can monitor everything and if you have any questions or need my help you can reach me at the hospital."

"Thanks." Ephram said hanging up.

As he dialed his dad's number the realization of being sick set in. He imagined himself in the hospital weak and skinny a few years from now. He also imagined the toll this would take on his family. His thoughts were interrupted by his dad's voice coming on the other end.

Finding Out the Truth:

"Dad I got my results back…I'm sick."

"I'm sorry Ephram.""The doctor said that I should see you once a week to keep an eye on everything."

"Well I'll have to get your test results but you can come by the office anytime you want and I'll take care of you."

"The doctor's going to mail you my results." Ephram responded as he started to feel sick to his stomach. "Dad I have to go I'm not feeling well. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course. I love you."

"I love you too." to Ephram the news was like a knife to the heart because he had so much to lose and so much he was willing to fight for.

"Hey dude have you heard from that job yet?" Bright asked coming out of his room.

Finding Out the Truth:

"What's wrong?" he added when he found Ephram throwing up in the trashcan.

"I need to talk to you about something." Ephram answered after he finished getting sick and rinsed his mouth out.

"Sounds serious."

"I didn't have a job interview yesterday I had a medical test done. The doctor just called and told me I have Timely disease."

"I've never been heard of that one."

"It's and extremely rare disease that doesn't even have a chemo therapy for it."

"I don't believe it. Well I'll help you with Adam."

"I'm afraid of that."

"Of me taking care of him?"

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't even listening. I was thinking of how Adam will react to me being sick. I don't want to scare him."

Finding Out the Truth:

"I can't help you cover it if you want."

"Thanks but I need to tell him. Could you help me spend time with him though? I mean like when I can't do something with him will you spend time with him?"

"Of course what are best friends for?"

"Thanks."

"So when are you going to tell Stephanie?"

"She should be here any minute, we were going to watch a movie. I guess I should tell her then."

"Good luck man." Bright joked as someone knocked on the door. "Hey Stephanie." Bright greeted after he opened the door to find Stephanie standing there.

"Hey Bright, hey babe did you pick out a movie?"

"Not exactly I need to talk to you about something."

"That would be my cue. See you later Stephanie." Bright said heading to his room.

Finding Out the Truth:

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked nervously.

"I have Timely disease."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I took a test and it was positive."

"I can't deal with this right now. I didn't mean deal, I mean I need time to process this. I'm sorry." Stephanie said leaving the apartment.

"Stephanie what a nice surprise." Andy greeted when Stephanie stopped by his house that afternoon.

"I need your help with something."

"What's wrong?" Andy asked worried since last time one of Ephram's girlfriends said that to him it was to tell him about Adam.

"Ephram told me but I don't know if I can do this."

Finding Out the Truth:

"You love him don't you?""Of course but I don't want to lose him."

"I know I'm scared about that too but if we stay by him then we can help him through this."

"Do you really think he'll make it?"

"Yeah I do."

"I'll talk to him. Thanks Dr. Brown."

"Anytime bye Stephanie." Andy replied as Stephanie walked down the porch steps.

"Andy Ephram's on the phone." Nina said coming outside and handing him the phone.

"Thanks, hey Ephram what's wrong?""Can you come over here I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure do you want me to bring Adam?"

"Sure I need to talk to him anyway."

"Okay we'll be right over." Andy said before hanging up and heading inside.

Finding Out the Truth:

"What Ephram want?" Nina asked when Andy came back inside.

"He needs to talk to me in person so I'm going to head over. He wants me to bring Adam with me so we'll be back." Andy answered putting his coat on.

"Daddy?" Adam asked jumping up and down.

"Yeah we're going to see daddy." Andy answered helping Adam into his coat before heading out the door.

"Hey Ephram what did you need to talk about?" Andy asked entering Ephram and Bright's apartment minutes later.

"About me being sick and what that means for my relationships with other people."

"You mean you and Stephanie?"

Finding Out the Truth:

"Yeah I can't hurt her but I don't want to lose her. Not that it matters I think I scared her off."

"Talk to her Ephram."

"That's not going to fix everything."

"She doesn't want to leave Ephram."

"How do you know?"

"She came to talk to me right before you called. She wants to talk to you just don't tell her I told you okay?"

"I won't say anything. Will you promise me something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Promise me that you won't let anyone take Adam if I die. I don't want him to spend his whole life being transferred from one place to another. I want him to know his family."

Finding Out the Truth:

"You know that I'll take him in but you're not going anywhere. You have time to think about all this though. I mean you just found out today let it sink in a little first."

"Yeah I guess. Can I hold Adam?" Ephram asked turning his attention to the little boy who was occupying himself with his toys.

"Well I don't see why not he is your son after all." Andy answered putting an emphasis on your. "Hey Adam daddy wants you."

"Daddy!" Adam squealed running over to them.

"Hey buddy." Ephram said leaning over to pick him up an action he soon regretted. Ephram quickly leaned back letting out a groan.

Finding Out the Truth:

"What's wrong?" his dad asked watching him closely.

"Turned my hip the wrong way, I'm fine."

"You sure you okay?"

"Yeah I just need to be careful. Can you pick him up for me?"

"Yeah come here Adam." his dad said scoping Adam up and handing him to Ephram.

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby daddy has to tell you something. I'm sick."

"Are you leaving?"

"No baby I'm not going anywhere. I'll get better."

"Promise?" Adam asked as he started to drift off to sleep.

"I promise." Ephram answered before falling asleep himself.

Finding Out the Truth:

As he watched Ephram sleep with Adam in his arms Andy started to feel sorry for him. Not only was Ephram going to have to go through the pain of being sick, but he could lose his son too. A knock at the door brought Andy out of his thoughts. "Ephram it's Stephanie. We need to talk."

"Hey Stephanie come in."

"Thanks where's Eph…" Stephanie started but stopped in her tracks when she saw Ephram and Adam on the couch. "I'll come back later when he's awake."

"I have to wake him up anyway. Adam's staying at our house tonight and as soon as I try to grab Adam Ephram's going to wake up. Ephram, buddy wake up." Andy said as he gently shock Ephram.

"Yeah?"

Finding Out the Truth:

"Stephanie's here and Adam and I should go."

"Thanks for watching him. I'll pick him up tomorrow night."

"No rush do you want us to feed him or give him a late snack to tide him over for you?"

"I'll feed him. Love you both and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too, say bye bye daddy." Andy coaxed picking Adam up.

"Bye bye daddy." Adam said softly as he fell back asleep in Andy's arms.

"We need to talk." Stephanie said as soon as she and Ephram were alone.

"I know we do."

"I'm sorry I ran out but you being sick scares the hell out of me. I don't want to lose you."

Finding Out the Truth:

"I don't want to lose you either, but are you willing to stay here while I get sicker and sicker."

"Yeah I am because I know that you won't leave your dad, Adam, Delia, and me without a fight."

"Of course I won't I love you all too much to do that. I'm not going anywhere."

"So we're still together? We're not breaking up right?"

"You tell me."

"We're still together. You're going to beat this and we're going to get married in June."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Stephanie said leaning into kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Wedding Surprises:

The morning of Andy and Nina's wedding Ephram headed over to his dad's house with Adam to get ready. "Hey Dad you nervous?" Ephram asked coming into his dad's room.

"A little it's been almost twenty five years since I married your mother, I never thought I'd be here again."

"I know what you mean but you're happy aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. I haven't been this happy since I married your mother and of course you, Delia, and Adam came into my life."

"I love you Dad!" Ephram said hugging him.

"I love you too very much!"

Wedding Surprises:

"We should get ready or you'll be late for your own wedding." Ephram joked pulling away from his dad and picking up Adam.

"That wouldn't be good." Andy commented grabbing his suit and heading into the bathroom which laid off his room. "You'll be here before you know it." he yelled just loud enough for Ephram to hear him.

"Yeah I know." Ephram answered as the two started to get ready in silence.

To Andy and Nina's surprise the ceremony went pretty smoothly. That was until the I do's when Adam started fussing causing Bright to take him into the hall. With two final words and one kiss they were finally husband and wife.

Wedding Surprises:

"Hey Ephram where's Adam?" Hannah asked as she, Edna, and the Abbott's joined him at his table during the reception.

"I put him on the couch over there. Luckily he's use to sleeping through a lot of noise because he's really tired."

"Yeah Ephram and Bright always have the TV or stereo on while Adam's napping."

"In my defense I'm trying to get Adam use to sleeping through those things so he doesn't wake up at the slightest noise."

"That's not a bad idea. Ephram is Adam sick or teething?" Rose asked rocking baby Lily in her arms.

"I don't think so why?"

"Well it would explain why he's so cranky."

Wedding Surprises:

"He missed his nap today because I was to busy to put him down for one. I just wish he would have waited till after the ceremony to cry."

"I don't think your dad and Nina minded they know Adam's a baby and can't control his crying." Rose reassured placing the almost sleeping Lily in her car seat.

"Man I can't even picture Adam that little." Ephram commented gesturing to Lily.

"Not everyone starts out this little Bright certainly didn't."

"Hey!" Bright said acting offended.

"Hey Ephram Adam's awake." Ephram's grandmother, Ruth, said as her and his grandfather, Jacob, approached the table.

"Thanks, I better go get him." Ephram said leaving the table.

Wedding Surprises:

To Ephram's surprise his dad had already gotten Adam and had him on his lap while he was talking with Nina. "Hey Dad I would have gotten him."

"That's okay I don't mind." his dad responded handing Adam to him.

"So you're officially a Brown." Ephram said turning his attention to Nina. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I think."

"I'm really sorry about Adam crying during the ceremony. I should have found a babysitter."

"It's fine Ephram your dad and I took into account that Adam might be crabby when we asked."

"He's normally so well behaved, I should make sure he gets a nap everyday from now on."

Wedding Surprises:

"Maybe, you know you're allowed to sit down right?" Nina asked jokingly gesturing to an empty seat.

"Maybe I should because I have something to tell you guys." Ephram said taking the vacated seat by his dad.

"Andy loves those kids so much." Harold commented watching Andy with Ephram and Adam.

"Yeah he does it's hard to believe that Ephram's not his and Julia's." Jacob commented turning his attention to the Abbotts.

"Ephram was adopted?"

"Yeah he had problems after birth and had to be kept a little longer, which is how Andy and Julia came into the picture."

"Poor Ephram, I always feel bad for the kids whose parents put them up. Why have kids if you don't want them."

Wedding Surprises:

"They didn't want to give him up. They died so Ephram was going to go into the system but Andy and Julia opted to adopt him instead.""Did they always want to adopt?"

"No Andy didn't even want kids that changed when he found out that Julia was pregnant. Unfortunately she miscarried with not only their son Noah, but their daughter Ella as well. Ephram was still in the hospital when his parents died and coincidently Andy and Julia were doing their rotations in the NICU at the same time. Julia said that she and Andy fell in love with Ephram instantly so they filled to adopt him."

"They've been through so much.""Yeah they have which is why Ephram's so angry and distant." Jacob commented as his cell phone started to ring. "Excuse me." he added getting up from the table.

Wedding Surprises:

After hearing all of this the Abbotts started to feel sorry for Ephram and Andy. Not only had Andy lost his wife but two children as well and Ephram had lost his mom and both of his birth parents.

"What's wrong Ephram?" Andy asked knowing from experience that Ephram saying that he had something to tell him was never a good thing.

"Stephanie was pregnant."

"When did you find out? Wait, what do you mean was?"

"We found out right after Thanksgiving. We just wanted to wait to say anything because we were surprised. I mean we already have Adam we weren't planning on another one just yet."

Wedding Surprises:

"I certainly hope not."

"Anyway, we found out two weeks ago that it was a girl. We even picked out a name for her, Hallie Julia. Stephanie had a miscarriage last week."

"Oh Ephram I'm so sorry."

"That's why Stephanie's not here she wasn't feeling up to it."

"We completely understand. How are you doing?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Stephanie hasn't stopped crying and I can't bring myself to."

"Nothing's wrong with you everybody grieves differently."

"Yeah I know. I'll be right back."

"You okay?"

"Yeah just a little nauseous." Ephram answered getting up.

Wedding Surprises:

"Hey you guys are still here." Ephram commented coming up to Bright, Hannah, Edna, Rose, and Harold's table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing why do you think something's wrong?"

"You guys just look like there's something on your minds."

"There is and it involves you."

"What about me? You heard about the miscarriage?"

"What miscarriage? We were talking about you being adopted." Harold said confused.

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Your grandfather told us. That's just awful."

"I guess so but I love the Browns and to me they are just as much my parents as my birth parents are."

"I bet your father feels the same way."

Wedding Surprises:

"I don't know. I should probably get Adam fed. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Talk to you later dude." Bright commented as Ephram left the table.

"Andy we need to talk." Brain said approaching him.

"What about?"

"Ephram's surgery, are you two sure you want him to go through with this let alone have me do it?"

"What surgery?"

"He didn't tell you? He's thinking of having surgery to remove the tumor."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but it's going to make him feel better, which is the only reason I'm considering it."

Wedding Surprises:

"Thanks for considering it because if he's doing this I'd rather have you do it. After all you are his godfather and you care about him almost as much as I do."

"If he ends up doing this I'll take extra good care of him."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, I have to go I have a plane to catch and a surgery in the morning. Congratulations and have Ephram call me when he decides."

"Thanks and I'll tell him to call you." As Andy watched Brian walk away his eyes fell on Ephram and Adam. As he watched them he started to worry about what Ephram was considering, but vowed to support any decision Ephram made.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Health Ups & Downs:

After returning from his and Nina's honeymoon Andy headed over to Ephram's apartment to talk to him about the surgery. "Hey Dad welcome home." Ephram greeted when he answered his door to find him standing on the other side.

"Thanks, um can we talk?"

"Sure come on in. Adam's taking a nap so we shouldn't be interrupted." Ephram informed him as they sat down. "What's up?"

"Brain told me about the surgery. Why would you do that?"

"My doctor said it's my only hope of getting better and I don't want to miss out on my life."

Health Ups & Downs:

"What do you mean miss out on your life?"

"I want to be there for Adam's graduation. Maybe even his wedding. I have to try something Dad."

"I know you do but I'm scared that something will go wrong."

"I know I am too but I want to live to see my wedding.""You will you're only at stage one. You have a ways to go till you're really sick."

"I can't wait." Ephram said sarcastically as Adam came into the room. "I'll be right back." he added picking Adam up and heading to the left.

"Brian wants you to call him to set up the surgery." Andy informed Ephram when he came back into the room.

Health Ups & Downs:

"I already talked to him he scheduled the surgery for next Thursday at three o'clock."

"Next Thursday? We're you even going to tell anyone that you were having surgery?"

"I didn't want to ruin your honeymoon."

"I wouldn't have minded that I was on my honeymoon.""I know you wouldn't have. Please tell me that you support this."

"Of course I do. Do you need me to help you prepare for the surgery?""Can you give me a ride to the hospital?""Of course I'll be there anyway because I don't think I could just sit at home and wait for news. I'd rather be there just incase."

"Thanks, Stephanie volunteered but I told her that I wanted to spend time with you."

Health Ups & Downs:

"You know I always want to spend time with you too. Who's watching Adam?"

"Bright and Hannah.""That's nice of them. Well I should get home I just wanted to see if you decided or not. I'll be here around ten Thursday morning to get you."

"It's not till three."

"Yes but it takes three hours to get to Denver that puts you at one o'clock and you have to account for possible traffic, plus you have to be there an hour early anyway." Andy said heading to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ephram said leaning against the door frame.

"Now get some rest and I'll see you next Thursday."

"See you then." Ephram said shutting the door.

The following week brought Ephram's surgery upon them. "Hey Dr. Brown." Bright greeted Thursday morning when Ephram's dad came to pick Ephram up.

"Hello Bright is Ephram ready?"

Health Ups & Downs:

"Not exactly he's having some trouble leaving Adam."

"I see, let me try and get him moving. Hey Ephram what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get Adam settled so I can leave."

"He's fine Ephram they've watched him before. We really have to go." Andy added looking at his watch.

"You're right, Adam daddy will be back." Ephram promised putting Adam down and turning to Bright. "Thanks for watching him."

"No problem just come back." Bright said as Ephram put on his coat.

"I will defiantly."

"It's going to be okay." Andy said trying to calm Ephram a little.

"I'm sure." Ephram replied quietly as he and his dad got into the car.

Health Ups & Downs:

Ten hours later Andy, Stephanie, Nina, the Abbotts, and Edna found themselves in the hospital waiting on news about Ephram. After what seemed like forever Brian came out to update them on Ephram's condition. "The surgery went really well. We were able to get almost all of the tumor off his spine. His body should destroy the rest of it with no problem." Brian announced addressing the group.

"Now the only question is if we did any good."

"So he's going to be okay? Thank God!" Andy said letting out the breath, which he felt like he had been holding in since Ephram was reeled into surgery. "Thank you Brian."

"Of course now he'll be out of it for awhile but he's going to be fine."

"When can we see him?"

Health Ups & Downs:

"Well you and Stephanie can go on in but the rest of you will have to come back tomorrow." After being reassured that everything went fine everybody but Andy and Stephanie went home.

When Ephram woke up a couple hours later he found his dad by his side. "Hey buddy how are you feeling?" his dad asked taking his hand.

"Tired, what time is it?"

"Almost five in the morning. You were in surgery for ten hours and out for another three."

"God thirteen hours must have been some strong medicine. How'd the surgery go?"

"It went really well according to Brian but it's still wait and see."

"I know but I feel good other than being tired."

Health Ups & Downs:

"That's good that means there's a chance that it worked. Are you cold or thirsty? Because I could get you another blanket or a glass of water."

"I'm okay I just want to get back to sleep."

"Of course you should get some sleep. I'll see you when you wake up." Andy said as Ephram drifted back to sleep.

The following Tuesday when Andy came to see Ephram he was surprised to see him awake. "Hey you're up." Andy greeted approaching Ephram's bed.

"I'm starting to get my energy back."

"That's good especially since the doctor said that if everything continues to look good than you can go home tomorrow.""That sounds good, sleep in my own bed."

Health Ups & Downs:

"Actually you'll be at my house because you'll still be on bed rest and Stephanie's out of town."

"Yeah I know she had a class trip to the ocean to examine marine life in person. It's worth about fifty percent of her grade so she had to go or she'd fail the class."

"Yeah it would have just added to the stress if she had to redo the class."

"Speaking of stress, do you have room for me?"

"Yes we worked it out. Sam's staying in Delia's room on the blowup mattress and you and Adam will be in your old room."

"You can't watch me and Adam while taking care of Delia and Sam."

"Yes we can, you'll need help and there's no one else. Now I don't want to hear any arguing you're coming to my house."

Health Ups & Downs:

"Alright I won't argue with you."

"Good, now how are you feeling?"

"Aside from getting my energy back I'm no longer sick to my stomach all the time."

"That's great it sounds like the surgery was a success."

"God I hope so, Dad do you mind if I get some sleep? I know you just got here but I've been up for hours so I'm getting tired."

"No of course I don't mind get some sleep." Andy said covering Ephram up the rest of the way. It didn't take long for Ephram to fall asleep but he didn't wake up till the next morning.

Ephram woke up to a pitch dark room. The clock on the wall told him it was after three and the silence in the hall told him that the nurses hadn't switched shifts yet.

Health Ups & Downs:

He knew this because the morning nurses always came in to check on him waking him in the process. Knowing that his dad was going to arrive early he willed himself to get a couple more hours of sleep. "Ephram buddy wake up." Andy soothed gently rocking him. After a few rocks Ephram slowly woke up. "Hey Dr. Turner is here to get you ready to leave."

"Oh right." Ephram responded groggily as he got himself in a sitting position.

"How are you feeling today Ephram?" Dr. Turner asked examining the machine Ephram was hooked up to.

"Good."

"Well according to these numbers and your chart your doing extremely well and our free to go. Just stay off your feet awhile."

"It's already covered."

Health Ups & Downs:

"Good now I just have to get a release form for you to sign and then we'll get you unhooked."

"Thanks." Ephram said relieved.

"Thank you so much Dr. Turner." Andy said grateful shaking his hand.

"You're welcome, good luck Ephram." Dr. Turner responded leaving to get the form. Four hours later Ephram was finally home.

For the next three days Ephram was sick twenty four seven, which caused Andy to take action. "Hey bad I want you to take this." Andy said entering Ephram's room carrying a cup of water and a sauce cup.

"What is it?""It's the medicine they gave you at the hospital."

Health Ups & Downs:

"You actually ordered that medicine? Why?" Ephram asked struggling to sit up.

"You said it helped."

"I don't know if it did any good but it defiantly knocked me out."

"Well since it's a lower dosage it won't knock you out but it might help settle your stomach a little." Andy replied handing Ephram two pills.

"It would be nice to not throw up every waking minute of the day but I don't think I'd be able to hold them down."

"At least try okay because I don't want to take you back to the hospital."

"Why would you take me back to the hospital?"

"Because you need this medicine and if you can't take it yourself you'll have to get an IV."

"Okay I'll try to take them."

Health Ups & Downs:

"Good." Andy said handing Ephram the glass of water. "There we go, good boy."

"Thanks for taking care of me and Adam Dad."

"You bet Mattie."

"You remembered." Ephram commented shocked.

"Of course do you remember why I called you that?"

"Yeah you said that you hated the name Ephram and wanted a nickname. You came up with Mattie because it was short for my middle name Mathew."

"I really hated the name Ephram but it grew on me. It fits your unique personality perfectly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I have never met anyone like you before. You're artistic, intelligent, mature, responsible, compassionate, stubborn, and sarcastic. It's not a bad mix."

Health Ups & Downs:

"I love you Dad!"

"I love you too. Now do you want something to eat cause I'm going to make something for Adam I can make you something too."

"Thanks but I think I'll take a nap because I'm starting to feel tired." Ephram responded lying back down.

"Alright I'll be back in later to check on you." Andy told him as he left the room.

A week later Ephram found himself sitting in his dad's office for another blood test. "Hey buddy how are you feeling?" his dad coming into the room a couple minutes later.

Health Ups & Downs:

"Good, although I wish you'd stop asking me that every time you see me."

"I'm worried about you especially now that I'm not there to make sure you're taking care of yourself."

"I'm taking care of myself don't worry."

"I'm your dad it's my job to worry. How about we just focus on why you're here?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay well you've had a lot of blood tests over the last three and a half months so we'll just skip the details and go right to the test." his dad said putting on his gloves.

"Yeah I know the drill." Ephram said sticking out of his arm.

"Okay Ephram you're all done." his dad said ten minutes later when he was finished.

Health Ups & Downs:

"Thanks.""I'll call you when the results come in which should be next week some time." his dad commented jotting some notes on Ephram's chart.

"Great I'll talk to you then. I should go before Adam wakes up and realizes I'm not there."

"You've only been here like ten, fifteen minutes."

"I know but he's been asleep for awhile and is bond to wake up and cry if he's alone. He always does."

"Okay well then I'll call you when the results come in."

"Alright I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Andy said as Ephram grabbed Adam before leaving the office.

Health Ups & Downs:

The following week Andy received Ephram's results in the mail and got a huge shock. "Hey Dad what's up? Why'd you want to see me so bad?" Ephram asked entering his office later that day.

"I got your test results back.""I forgot about those so what'd they say? I'm not getting any worse am I? It's not spreading?"

"There isn't a trace left in your blood."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're cured. You're cured buddy!" Andy exclaimed hugging Ephram.

"I'm cured!" Ephram said with a small laugh. "I don't believe it!"

"Looks like you'll be around to see Adam all grown up after all."

"Yeah looks like it."

Health Ups & Downs:

As the family celebrated with a dinner that night they felt happier than they had in along time. With the disease behind them Ephram and Stephanie were finally able to start planning their life together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

A Birthday Surprise:

As March drew to a close Adam's birthday drew closer. The last week of the month Ephram got together with Hannah and Bright for lunch. "Hey Hannah what do you think of this cake design?" Ephram asked handing her a picture of a cake with Elmo on it.

"Dude aren't you a little old for Elmo?" Bright asked teasing.

"It's for Adam's birthday party Saturday. Remember I invited you guys? Anyway Elmo is Adam's favorite character."

"I think it's cute. Adam will love it." Hannah said handing the picture back to him.

A Birthday Surprise:

"I can't believe that Adam's turning two on Saturday. I mean he's only been with me for half a year."

"Yeah I know it's weird but look at it this way he's old enough to enjoy it. So who's all coming?"

"My family, you two, Edna, and Bright's parents."

"You forgot Stephanie." Bright commented as the three left the diner.

"I was including her in with my family. I know she isn't yet but the wedding's only two months away, so might as well count her as family."

"Man I can't believe one of us is old enough to get married."

"I know sometimes I feel like I'm still fifteen. So I'll see you guys on Saturday?"

"Yep." Bright responded as he and Hannah got into the car.

A Birthday Surprise:

That Saturday everyone headed over to Ephram and Stephanie's new house to celebrate Adam's birthday party. "Hey you found it." Ephram greeted letting his dad, Nina, Delia, and Sam in. "Delia, Sam, Adam's in the living room."

"Speaking of Adam did he keep you up last night?" his dad asked as Delia and Sam ran into the other room.

"No why?"

"You just look tired."

"We just finished unpacking like an hour ago."

"You just finished unpacking? Why'd it take you so long to unpack?"

"We had to paint and fix the floor in the living room. Do you want to see the rest of it?"

"Of course." Ephram and Stephanie's house was perfect for a family even one that might not be done growing.

A Birthday Surprise:

The downstairs, aside from the traditional living room and kitchen, had a bathroom and den. Upstairs there was four bedrooms, two of which were currently unoccupied, and another bathroom. "You guys are doing really well aren't you?" his dad asked as he, Ephram, and Nina left Adam's room.

"Yeah I think so."

"That's really good to hear. I'm glad that things are going well for you."

"Thanks Dad. You know I really feel like things are finally going well for us. Just in time for the wedding too."

"I can't believe that you are getting married in two months."

"I know me neither. We should get this party going or Adam will fall asleep." Ephram joked as the three made their way back downstairs.

A Birthday Surprise:

"Just as Adam blew out his candles the doorbell rang. Ephram answered the door to find the last person he ever expected to see again on the other side. "Madison! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Is this a bad time?" she asked pointing to the cars in the driveway.

"Kind of we're in the middle of our son's birthday party."

"You had another son? How old is he?"

"It's your and my son and he just turned two today."

"You have him? How?"

"It's along story. Look I really have to get back if you want you can come back tomorrow and we can talk."

"Great I'll see you then."

"See you tomorrow Madison." Ephram said as she walked away.

A Birthday Surprise:

"What's wrong?" Andy asked as Ephram came back in clearly upset.

"That was Madison."

"What'd she want?""To talk but I asked her to come back tomorrow because of the party."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah she'll come over and talk and then meet Adam."

"She's going to meet Adam?""Yeah I told her she could, why?"

"I'm just shocked that she showed up after two years."

"You and me both."

After the party Ephram took the opportunity to explain everything to Adam. "Hey Adam I have to talk to you about something before bed."

A Birthday Surprise:

"What's up?"

"You remember me telling you about your mommy?"

"Yeah."

"Well your mommy is going to come by tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to meet you."

"She take me?"

"No of course not. She's just going to talk to you when she's done you'll stay with me and she'll leave."

"Okay."

"Alright buddy time for bed. Night love you." Ephram said tucking Adam in.

"Hey Madison come on in." Stephanie greeted answering the door the following afternoon.

"Do I know you?" Madison asked stepping inside.

A Birthday Surprise:

"Hey Madison." Ephram greeted entering the hall.

"Hey, does she live with you because your son might get attached to her and then what happens if you split up? Remember your dad and Linda?"

"It's not the same thing, Stephanie and I are engaged."

"You're getting married?"

"Yeah in June but you didn't come here to talk about that so why don't I take you to meet your son." Ephram said leading Madison into the other room. "Hey buddy this is your mommy."

"Hi." Adam responded softly.

"Hey buddy, what's his name?" Madison asked turning to Ephram.

"Adam Bradaly Brown he just turned two last night."

A Birthday Surprise:

"Yeah you said that last night plus I was there remember?"

"Sorry I've never been in this situation."

"Me neither, he seems like a sweet kid." Madison commented changing the subject.

"Yeah he is, he gets close to everybody. He is so smart and loves music."

"I bet he does with my singing talent and your piano prodigy gene. So what else have you been up to?"

"I changed my major to music ed but not much lately cause I, uh, just bet cancer."

"Cancer? What kind?" Madison asked shocked Ephram, as far as she knew, had always been healthy. She never expected anything like that to happen to him.

A Birthday Surprise:

"It's called Timely disease but I had an operation and I'm fine now. What about you what have you been up to?"

"Well compared to you nothing major but I started back at school." Madison spent the next hour getting to know Adam and catching up with Ephram before heading home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Wedding Day Bliss:

The following two months passed quickly and before everyone knew it the day of Ephram and Stephanie's wedding had arrived. "How you feeling?" Andy asked coming into Ephram and Stephanie's bedroom the morning of the wedding.

"A little nervous but excited."

"I bet, I can't believe that you're getting married today. It seems like just yesterday I was holding you for the first time. You were the most perfect little thing with your dark brown hair, stormy sea eyes, and pale skin. I fell in love you instantly. I know this might be hard to hear but your parents would have been proud of you."

"Thanks I wish they could be here, Mom too, but I'm glad you are."

Wedding Day Bliss:

"I love you Ephram you know that right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too and I have never thought of you or mom as anything but my real parents."

"Well you've always been ours there's no question about that." Andy commented hugging Ephram. "You better get ready so we can get back to my house before Stephanie gets there."

"Why do we have to be there before Stephanie, she'll still have to get ready."

"Yes but you don't want to risk seeing her because it's bad luck and you guys don't need anymore bad luck."

"That's true we don't." Ephram commented taking out his suit. "Can you get Adam ready for me?"

"Sure where's his clothes?"

Wedding Day Bliss:

"Hanging on his door."

"Okay I'll get Adam ready and you get yourself ready." Andy said before leaving the room to find Adam.

By the time Ephram, Andy, and Adam got to the house everything was in place for the wedding. The entire backyard was even covered in yellow flowers and candles. The reception was going to take place in the garage afterwards.

The ceremony itself was beautiful. Bright and Stephanie's sister, Claire, were the best man and maid of honor. The bride's maids and groom's men consisted of Delia and Sam, Hannah and Ephram's friend Zack, Stephanie's friend Carlee and her cousin Jordan. And last but not least Adam was the ring bearer and Jordan's little girl, Aleah was the flower girl. The two of them made the cutest couple walking down the aisle.

Wedding Day Bliss:

As Stephanie walked down the aisle Andy realized how glad he was that Ephram had found her they were really good for each other. "Ephram place this ring on Stephanie's finger and repeat after me, with this ring I thy wed." the minister said turning to Ephram.

"With this ring I thy wed." Ephram repeated sliding the ring on Stephanie's finger.

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health." Ephram repeated causing everyone to fight back tears.

"For richer or poorer."

"For richer or poorer.""Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

"Now Stephanie place this ring on Ephram's finger and repeat after me." the minister repeated turning to Stephanie. "With this ring I thy wed."

Wedding Day Bliss:

"With this ring I thy wed." Stephanie repeated sliding the ring on Ephram's finger.

"In sickness and health."

"In sickness and health."

"For richer or poorer."

"For richer or poorer."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part." Stephanie repeated getting a little chocked up.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." after Ephram and Stephanie broke their kiss everyone gathered in the garage for the reception.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Harold commented as he and Rose joined Andy and Nina.

"Yeah it was, I can't believe that one of my children just got married. Ephram's childhood just seemed to fly by."

Wedding Day Bliss:

"Yeah after the day they're born time just flies. They sure make a cute couple." Rose commented gesturing to Ephram and Stephanie who were sharing their first dance.

"Yeah they do, they are so perfect for each other. They've been through so much together."

"Yeah they have but at least they know that they'll more than likely be together for the rest of their lives."

"That's true, he deserves to be happy after this year." Andy commented absentmindedly as he watched Ephram with Stephanie.

After Ephram and Stephanie finished their dance Andy went to talk to Ephram alone. "You're married how does it feel?" he asked hugging Ephram.

"It's weird. I don't feel old enough for this."

Wedding Day Bliss:

"Believe me I know. It doesn't seem like that long ago that we were at the arcade and you were too small to reach both flippers."

"I couldn't have been more than what 6 or 7?"

"5 actually and we went to that arcade every Saturday no matter what the weather was."

"I don't really remember it that much."

"Well you were really young now you're all grown up and have a kid of your own."

"Grandpa!" Adam called running over to them.

"Speaking of, hey Adam you excited to stay at our house?"

"Yeah."

"Good so Ephram are you bringing him back home and us picking him up or are you dropping him off?""What are you talking about?"

Wedding Day Bliss:

"How is Adam getting to our house tomorrow when you leave for your honeymoon?"

"Oh duh, uh, I was going to ask if you could take him tonight because the only flight we could get was for 3:30 in the morning."

"Yeah we can take him tonight no problem."

"Thanks, Adam daddy will see you in a week okay?""Okay love you."

"I love you too. I have his stuff in the car, I packed it last night when Stephanie and I packed our bags. I'll go get it." Ephram said turning back to his dad.

"That's okay I'll go get it."

"Thanks his bag is in the trunk. It's the smallest one and has Seaseme Street characters on it." Ephram said handing his dad his keys.

Wedding Day Bliss:

"I know the one. I'll go get that and put him to bed and then I'll be back with your keys.

"No rush I don't really need them till I leave. Night Adam."

"Night Daddy." Adam yawning as Andy picked him up.

After the last of the guests left around 11:30 Ephram and Stephanie raced to get the airport in time to make their flight. The two were on their way to New York to spend their honeymoon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

In the middle of August, two and a half months after Ephram and Stephanie's wedding, Stephanie started to feel really sick. After figuring out why she started to work out the best way to tell Ephram.

"Ephram I need you to talk to you for a minute." Stephanie said when he got home that night.

"What's wrong ?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What? When'd…how'd you find out?"

"I took a pregnancy test this afternoon. I've been waiting for you so I could tell you."

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know but I'm thinking since New York. I set up an appointment with your dad."

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

"That's good what time is it for?"

"2:30 you can come right?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Good you know he might even be able to tell us what we're having."

"A little girl hopefully."

"Yeah after losing Hallie I really want a girl over a boy."

"Only one way to know for sure and that's for my dad to tell us but I don't know if I want to know."

"Me neither not until after it's born."

"So why are we discussing this?"

"I don't know."

"I'm exhausted I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Yeah I'll be up in a minute."

"You okay?" Ephram asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to make some tea and then I'll be up."

"Alright as long as you're okay.""I'm fine." Stephanie repeated giving him a kiss. "I swear."

"K then I'll see you upstairs." Ephram responded returning her kiss and heading out of the room.

The following afternoon Ephram met Stephanie at his dad's office for her first ultrasound. "Ephram, Stephanie what are you two doing here?" Andy questioned when he entered his waiting room to find the young couple.

"Stephanie has an appointment."

"Oh that's right your checkup."

"You didn't tell him?" Ephram asked turning to Stephanie.

"I thought maybe you'd want to."

"Tell me what?"

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

"Stephanie's pregnant, we're going to have a baby!"

"That's great! Congratulations!" Andy exclaimed hugging them both. "So you guys are here for an ultrasound then."

"Kind of yeah."

"Well we can do that. It shouldn't even take that long." Andy commented leading the couple into an exam room.

"Well Stephanie you are most defiantly pregnant."

"What does that mean? Did you think we made that up?" Ephram asked jokingly.

"No of course not it's just that she's really pregnant. You're having sextuplets."

"As in six?"

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

"Yeah surprisingly. Now I think I can tell you what half of them are although it's a little too soon and I could end up wrong. Do you want to know?"

"We want to wait till they're born to know what they are. What are the odds of all six surviving?"

"I'd say about 75%. You're healthy and if you continue to eat right and obey all the do's and don'ts of pregnancy then I would say that you'll end up with six healthy babies in a few months."

"Then the odds are good thank God. Maybe we should have him see if he can figure out what they are." Ephram commented turning to Stephanie.

"Why I thought we didn't want to know."

"I know but that was with one. Now we have to get stuff for six and we don't want to get mostly pink and end up with four boys and only two girls or the other way around. We also need to pick out six first and middle names."

"True, okay let's find out."

"What do you think they are dad?"

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

"This one looks like a girl and these two look like boys but again I could be wrong because it's too early to tell for sure." Andy informed them as he pointed to each baby.

"Wow I can't believe we're going to have six babies."

"Seven kids by the time you're twenty one. You're going to be busy."

"I'm just glad they'll know you seeing as mom's gone and Steph's parents live out of town."

"I can't wait to hold them. Have you guys started a list of names yet?"

"We just found out it was six."

"I know but even with one you can have twenty or so names you like to choose from."

"No we haven't started a list yet, we just found out about the pregnancy yesterday. I have always liked the names Cassen and Caleb."

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

"Those are pretty. I had Michael and Morgan but with six I would say we'll end up using all four."

"Yeah."

"Is there anything else you guys want to know?" Andy asked jotting something down on Stephanie's chart.

"Not me but Ephram might have something."

"Not at the moment but if I do I know where you live." Ephram joked as the three walked into the waiting room.

"Just have Louise set up another appointment and I'll see you two later."

"Thanks see you later."

That night when Ephram got home from work he and Stephanie sat down and figured out six girl and six boy names first and middle.

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

Cassen Morgan, Caleb Michael, Sarah Elizabeth, Julia Paige, Kevin James, Catilyn Marie, Kyle Alexander, Gracie Paige, Andrew James, Charlotte Mackenzie, Cole Marcus, and Conner Mason. After finalizing their list they had enough names to work out any combination of sexes.

The following month Stephanie went back to Andy to make sure everything was still good. "Are they still healthy?" Ephram asked a little uneasy as his dad continued to stare at the ultrasound picture.

"Yes they appear to be very healthy."

"Then why are you so focused on the picture?"

"I was trying to see if I could see the sex of all six today, which I can."

"You can?"

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

"Yep they'll all in a position where I can see what they are. Do you want to know?"

"Yes." Ephram and Stephanie said together immediately.

"These three are girls and these three are boys, but you need to decide rather or not you want to have all six of them."

"What are you talking about? Do you mean abortion?"

"Yes but before you freak out…"

"Before? Dad those are your grandchildren!" Ephram practically shouted.

"I know that but the body isn't made to carry that many babies. Stephanie carrying to term can be harmful to both you and the babies."

"I can't do that. I just can't."

"I thought you'd go that route so in order to keep you all healthy I would suggest coming here and getting a check up every week."

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

"Why every week?" Ephram asked confused.

"So I can monitor everything and make sure that they all stay healthy."

"That sounds great thanks."

"No problem just call and tell me when you can come in and I'll put you on the schedule."

"Thanks Dad, Stephanie we need to get going or we'll be late for class."

"Oh right we will."

"We'll see you later Dad."

"You're still coming over Saturday aren't you?"

"Saturday?"

"Delia's birthday dinner."

"Oh yeah well Stephanie has a class trip but I'll be there."

"My class trip is next weekend so I'll be able to come."

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

"Great because I know Delia would like it if you both came. So I'll see you two Saturday." Andy said jotting down a prescription and handing it to Stephanie.

"See you Saturday." Ephram and Stephanie said together leaving the room.

That Saturday Ephram and Stephanie went over to his dad's house to celebrate Delia's birthday. "Hey Stephanie do you guys know what you're having yet?" Delia asked while the family was eating dinner.

"Yes we do first off it's sextuplets and there's three boys and three girls."

"Oh wow! So have you picked out any names yet?"

"We actually just finalized the list on our way here."

"So what are they?" Nina asked excitedly.

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

"Caleb, Cassen, Catilyn, Charlotte, Cole, and Conner."

"Those are pretty."

"Thanks I thought so too Ephram on the other hand wants us to use nicknames. He thinks Charlotte, Cassen, and Catilyn are too formal."

"They are, what's wrong with the nicknames Cassie, Catie, and Charlie?"

"Nothing Cassie and Catie are cute."

"So you just don't like Charlie?"

"Charlie Brown?" Stephanie asked causing everyone to laugh.

"I didn't think about that I just liked the name. I think they should go by nicknames though everyone else does."

"Not everybody goes by a nickname." Nina commented gathering the dishes.

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

"Everyone in this room does. Dad goes by Andy, Stephanie goes by Steph, Sam's a nickname and you and Delia are sometimes called Nin and Del."

"Good point so the girls can go by Cassie, Catie, and Charlie and then we can think of nicknames for the boys. You know you're the only one that doesn't have a nickname. I'm going to have to come up with one."

"I already have one, kind of."

"How do you kind of have a nickname?"

"Because Delia I have a nickname it's Mattie it's just that only Dad calls me that."

"Why Mattie?" Nina asked Andy sitting down.

"It's short for Mathew which is his middle name. I didn't like the name Ephram at first and the only nicknames for Ephram are Eph and Rum."

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

"Mattie that's cute. That's why you didn't want to use the name Mathew for a middle name."

"Well that and I like the names we picked."

"Ephram can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh sure." Ephram answered following his dad into the other room. "What's wrong?"

"I got your test results back today."

"Okay."

"They were positive the Timely is back."

"I thought the disease was gone."

"I did too but apparently not."

"But I don't feel sick that's good right?"

"Yeah but there's no way to know how long that's going to last."

"This can't be happening we're going to have kids!" Ephram commented starting to gasp for air.

"Ephram breathe it's going to be fine."

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

"How is it going to be fine?"

"We'll get you back on the medicine and we'll take care of it."

"You think?"

"I have to hope it will and you should too."

"Yeah I don't think I'm ready yet but I'll let you know when I am."

"You ready to go back in with everybody?"

"Yeah I guess I have to tell them at some point."

"You don't have to tell them yet if you don't want to."

"It's fine but could you tell them?"

"Sure if you want."

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked as the two came back to the table.

Surprises Come In Many Ways:

"Ephram's Timely disease came back."

"What? How?"

"They must have missed some of the tumor when they did the surgery."

"So now what?"

"I'll put him back on the medication."

"Then what?"

"I don't know we'll just have to wait and see unfortunately."

"We should get going it's almost nine and we should get Adam to bed."

"We'll call me later and I'll try and get some of that medicine for you."

"Thanks I'll talk to you later." Ephram commented grabbing Adam.

That night no one in the Brown family got any sleep. They just kept playing last fall over and over in their minds.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Nurseries & Surgery:

Six months later after months of chemo treatments and meds Ephram was back in the hospital for another operation. "You ready for round two Ephram?" the doctor asked entering his room the day of the second surgery.

"Yeah I guess."

"Don't worry it'll be just like the last one we'll have you in and out before you know it."

"Great."

"You're going to be fine Ephram." Andy commented from Ephram's side startling him a little. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing you just startled me I forgot you were sitting there."

"Oh sorry so I'll be in the waiting room and then I'll be right here when you wake up."

Nurseries & Surgery:

Once again the Brown and Abbott families found themselves in the Denver Memorial waiting room. "The surgery went really well we moved a little slower to make sure we got it all this time." the doctor informed approaching the group fifteen hours later.

"So he's cured completely?" Nina asked confused.

"He should be but it's a new disease so there's no way of knowing for sure."

"When will he be able to go home?"

"I'd say about a week but it all depends on how fast he gets his strength back."

"He might miss the babies' birth." Andy commented as the doctor walked away.

"What do you mean?"

"Stephanie's due in two weeks if Ephram's not out by then he won't be there."

"She could be late."

Nurseries & Surgery:

"No they won't let her get to that point. She's in the hospital because her body has already tried to go into labor once."

"How could this happen? All they wanted was to be able to settle down and continue their family and they can't even do that. Instead they're both stuck in the hospital."

"Yeah I know but hopefully it will be over soon and they'll be home with their babies."

"Let's hope, well I'll take Delia and Sam home and you can go see him."

"Thanks I'll see you guys at home." Andy said everyone got ready to leave.

Andy sat by Ephram's side for another hour or two before he woke up. "Hey buddy how you feeling?"

"Okay, how'd it go?"

Nurseries & Surgery:

"The doctor said it went extremely well they think they got a little more this time."

"That's good maybe it won't come back this time."

"Yeah maybe."

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"About a week maybe longer it depends on how fast you recover."

"I can't miss the sextuplets' birth."

"You might not you just have to focus on getting out of here."

"I can't believe that within two weeks Stephanie and I are going to have six new babies at the house."

"Yeah it's hard to believe but if anyone could handle seven kids it's you and Stephanie."

"Thanks, do you mind if I get some sleep?" Ephram asked yawning.

Nurseries & Surgery:

"Not at all I'll go home and check on Adam and I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"See you then."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Ephram repeated falling asleep.

Two weeks later Andy came by to find Ephram already dressed and sitting in a wheel chair. "I would say that you are ready to go."

"Yeah Stephanie's due at anytime and I intend to be there."

"You will be they're getting her ready to delivery as we speak."

"She's in labor?"

"Yeah they're going to reel her into do the c-section at anytime. You got released in the nick of time." Andy said as he pushed him to Stephanie's room.

Nurseries & Surgery:

"Yeah sounds like it. I can't believe that in a few hours we'll have six new babies in the family."

"I know, you two are not going to hit as harder than we imagined."

"With seven kids under the age of five it'll be a challenge but Nina and I are here for you if you need us."

"Well I think it's safe to say that there will not be anymore babies anytime soon."

"God I hope not."

"Hey!"

"Don't get me wrong I love Adam and I will with out a doubt love these babies as well but seven in two years is a lot."

"I know and don't worry Stephanie and I are done. We have the big family we wanted, we're good." Ephram promised. "I'll come and get you as soon as their all here."

Nurseries & Surgery:

When Ephram walked into Stephanie's room a doctor was getting ready to reel her into the operating room. "Ephram you're here! Thank God!" Stephanie cried reaching out for him.

"Of course I am I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"You ready to become a daddy again?"

"Absolutely, how about you?"

"I've been ready since day one."

"Well kids looks like your wait is finally over. We're going to wheel you into delivery and you will be holding six babies in your arms before you know it." the doctor said as he started to push Stephanie out of the room.

Fifteen hours later Ephram hunted down his family in the cafeteria. "Hey Dad do you want to meet your grandkids?" he asked coming up to the table.

Nurseries & Surgery:

"Of course but first are they healthy?"

"Yes surprisingly they are all relatively healthy. They all are having a little trouble in one way or another, but the doctors said it's nothing that should cause any long term damage."

"That's good, what are their names?"

"I told you their names?"

"You told us their first names but what are their middle names?"

"Oh right, um, Caleb Michael, Cassen Morgan, Catilyn Marie, Charlotte Mackenzie, Cole Marcus, and Connor Mason."

"They all have the same initials?"

"Yeah it helped narrow the list down. Unfortunately only one person other than Stephanie and I can see them so since he's the grandfather we put dad down. So do you want to see them?"

Nurseries & Surgery:

"Of course." Andy said getting up to follow Ephram.

"They're perfect just like their daddy." Andy commented putting his arm around Ephram's shoulder.

"Thanks we can go in so you can hold them if you want."

"I'd love to hold one." Andy said putting on the gown and gloves that the nurses require to protect the babies from germs.

"Which one would you like to hold first?"

"Any of them it doesn't matter to me."

"Well how about Cassen." Ephram commented as a nurse got a baby out and handed her to his dad.

"She's the lightest of the group."

"What do you mean?"

"The other five have Stephanie's darker skin tone and then Cassie has your pale skin tone."

"Yeah she does."

Nurseries & Surgery:

"They are beautiful Ephram."

"Thanks it's so weird looking at them because they look so different than Adam but they're all mine. It defiantly shows that they have different moms."

"Yeah but they all have a lot of you in them too. Adam has your eyes."

"I never noticed that before." After holding the babies for a little bit Andy caught up with Nina, Delia, and Sam and the four of them went home.

A week later Ephram stopped by the hospital to bring Stephanie home before heading to his dad's house. "Hey you ready to go home?" he asked coming into Stephanie's room.

"Yes although I wish we could bring the babies with us."

Nurseries & Surgery:

"I know but soon."

"So why are we suppose to be at your dad's?"

"They invited us to dinner because they figured that we wouldn't be up to cooking."

"That sounds good after a week of hospital food."

"I know the feeling. Adam was asking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah he noticed that you haven't been home in awhile and asked where you were."

"Awww that's so sweet."

"Yeah it is, he must really like you."

"That's good cause I like him too."

"I love you, you know that."

"Of course what's the matter?"

"Nothing why?"

"You're just acting weird."

Nurseries & Surgery:

"No it's nothing, It's just you have the kindest heart I have ever seen. You dealt with the Amy thing and you welcomed Adam with open arms. You even stuck by me through two rounds of cancer, you're amazing."

"It's only because I love you and your family so much."

"I love you too." Ephram commented before kissing her. "We should get going."

"Yeah we don't want to be late." Stephanie said as Ephram wheeled her out the door.

"Hey you two are just in time." Nina commented as Ephram and Stephanie walked in. "How are you feeling Stephanie?""Better thanks."

"Has the doctor told you guys when you might be able to bring the babies home?"

"Within the next few weeks."

Nurseries & Surgery:

"You should be excited. Have you finished the nurseries?"

"Yeah I finished moving everything in this week with Bright's help."

"Did you guys paint?"

"Yeah we painted all four rooms."

"All four rooms?"

"The girls' room, the boys' room, Adam's room, and our room. They're all in their own little themes."

"Which are?"

"Well Adam's is Sesame Street and ours isn't in a theme. You'll have to wait and see the nurseries' themes until you come over to see the babies."

"Hey how are you two feeling?" Andy asked entering the room.

"Better." Ephram and Stephanie answered together.

Nurseries & Surgery:

"That's good. Your son has been asking for you all day."

"Oh really? Where is he?"

"Up in our room he was taking a nap."

"What time did you lie him down?"

"About three I think."

"Wow I don't think I've ever gotten him to take a four hour nap."

"He hasn't been sleeping well lately. The babies still doing alright?"

"Yeah they're doing great so we might be able to bring them home within the next few weeks."

"That's good. You two have car seats?"

"Yes they're in Stephanie's van. I'm going to go check on Adam." Ephram commented heading upstairs.

Upon arriving in his dad and Nina's room Ephram found a horrible sight. Adam was still asleep but was turning ghostly pale. And gasping for air.

Nurseries & Surgery:

"Hey Dad!" Ephram yelled taking Adam in his arms and attempting CPR.

"Ephram you can't scream like that it makes me think something's wrong." his dad scolded coming into the room.

"Adam can't breath." After trying CPR several times with no success his dad ran from the room.

"I think I know what's wrong." his dad commented returning a minute later with a little "L" shaped tube. His dad placed the shorter part of the tube in Adam's mouth and pushed down on the top of the longer part a couple times. It then dawned on Ephram that the tube was an inhaler. "He has asthma." his dad explained as Adam's breathing returned to normal.

"So he'll be okay? I just thought that there was something wrong because of how he was breathing. He's never done that before."

Nurseries & Surgery:

"Well next time he does that just use this inhaler just like I did and he'll start breathing normal again."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Take him to the hospital."

"About how often do you think he'll have one of those?"

"It's hard to say but I would say that he might be in the ER twice maybe more a year."

"This could kill him couldn't it?"

"It could but people can live perfectly normal lives with asthma and it hardly ever act up."

"Good cause I can't lose him."

"You won't, now how about we go join everybody downstairs and let him sleep."

"Sounds good." Ephram commented placing a kiss on Adam's forehead.

The following week brought along Easter so the Abbott's were all coming over to Andy and Nina's house for a cookout.

Nurseries & Surgery:

"What time are we suppose to be at your dad's?" Stephanie asked as she and Ephram walked down to the hospital's nursery.

"About three so we'll be a little late but I think when dad and Nina see who we brought with us they'll forgive us."

"I can't believe that we're finally bringing the babies home today."

"I know we won't have a quiet moment for the next eighteen years."

"It'll be worth it in the long run."

"I was kidding. You know it's only been a week but I already love them so much and can't imagine my life without them."

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Brown the babies are all ready to go so if you could just sign these forms for me I'll tell the nurses to get the babies ready to go." the doctor commented approaching the couple.

Nurseries & Surgery:

"Thank you." Ephram and Stephanie said together as they signed all the forms and handing them back to Dr. Stevens.

"Nurse Robins can you ask the nursery nurses to get the Brown sextuplets ready to go home?" Dr. Stevens asked a nurse that was walking past.

"Of course I'll have them bring them bring them out for you."

"Thank you." About ten minutes later six nurses came out to place the babies in the strollers that Ephram and Stephanie had with them. "Thank you." After securely fastening all six babies in their car seats they headed to his dad's house.

Three hours later they arrived at his dad and Nina's house to find that everyone else had already arrived.

Nurseries & Surgery:

"Hey where is everybody?" Ephram asked Dr. Abbott, Mrs. Abbott and Edna when he entered the living room to find his family missing.

"Hannah and Bright are at the store, Delia and Sam are playing with Adam outside and your parents are here somewhere."

"I'm going to go check on Adam make sure they're not making his asthma act up." Ephram commented making his way outside. "Hey baby." he said sneaking up on Adam and grabbing him. "How has his breathing been? Has he had any asthma attacks?"

"No he's been fine we'll bring him in if something happens."

"Thanks Del, Daddy will be right inside if you need me okay?" Ephram asked Adam putting him back down.

Nurseries & Surgery:

"Ok Daddy."

"Keep him away from the street for me okay?"

"We're not letting him go near the sidewalk."

"Thanks, I'll be inside if he gets to much to handle." Ephram informed Delia and Sam before heading back in.

"You two are finally here." Nina teased when she and Andy came back into the room.

"I know we're late but once you see why I think you'll forgive us." Stephanie said stepping into the hall with Ephram.

"They're home!" Nina exclaimed as Ephram and Stephanie pushed the two strollers into the room.

"Yeah if any of you want to hold them I would say now would be the time because they'll be out before long."

Nurseries & Surgery:

"What are their names?" Rose asked coming over to see the babies up close.

"Cassie, Catie, Charlie, Caleb, Cole and Connor." Ephram answered pointing to each baby.

"They are beautiful."

"Thank you, Dad can I put them in your room to sleep for a little bit?"

"Yeah of course I'll come help you with the playpens."

"Thanks."

After both playpens were set up and all six babies were tucked in Ephram pulled his dad into the hall. "Have any advice?"

"Sleep when they sleep if you can because you're going to need it and you'll be fine."

Nurseries & Surgery:

"Positive because Stephanie and I were talking about that on the way here and we're not so sure. I mean we aren't even sure how to take care of one baby let alone six."

"Nina and I are here if you need us you know that."

"We were actually going to ask you something it's childish but we don't know what else to do but we also don't want to put you in that situation." Ephram said in one breath.

"Ephram breathe, what do you want to ask?"

"If you would stay at our house tonight to help us through the first night with them."

"Of course, I'll stay as long as you need me to."

"Thanks I know it'll be inconvenient but we're desperate."

"It's not an inconvenience I love you and those babies. I'd love to have time to spend with all of you."

"I love you too." Ephram said thankful that his dad was going to stay with them that night to give them some pointers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

The First Day:

When they arrived at the house later that night Ephram took his dad to see the rooms. Ephram and Stephanie's room had dust pink walls and white term. Their furniture was all black cast iron and they had painted the phrase 'Forever & Always' in fancy letters behind the bed. Adam's room was painted red and he had a moral of Sesame Street on one wall and had his name written in block letters behind his bed. The girls' nursery was done in a spring theme. It had a moral of an enchanted forest on one wall and the other three were painted a light pink. The cribs were in different spring colors. Cassie's was light pink, Catie's was light purple and Charlie's was light yellow. Their names were also painted in fancy letters behind their cribs.

The First Day:

The boys' nursery was set up the same way only they had a Winnie the Pooh theme. Their moral had a Hundred Acre Wood scene with all the book's characters. The other three walls were painted sky blue. Once again their names were painted behind their cribs except in block letters not fancy ones. Caleb's crib had Eeyore, Cole's had Pooh and Connor's had Tigger. "You drew the morals didn't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"You've always been a great artist."

"Yeah it took awhile to get it finished but I think it was worth it."

"Yeah they turned out beautifully."

The First Day:

"Thanks, now the babies will be in our room because all the books say that you should put new babies in the room with you. Apparently it's a way to bond with them and it really does work I tried it with Adam."

"You seem to have everything under control."

"When it comes to the preparing maybe but when it comes down to the execution not so much."

"Well that's what I'm here for. I'm going to make sure you know what you're doing before I leave you all alone with them."

"Thanks, I should really get them to bed." Ephram commented walking out of the room. Ten minutes later Ephram and Stephanie had all six babies and Adam tucked in bed and sound asleep. After achieving this Stephanie and Ephram thought it was going to be smooth sailing but they were wrong.

The First Day:

The babies woke them up at one o'clock, three o'clock, six thirty and then eight before finally conking out for a good long sleep. "You survived your first night with the babies how does it feel?" his dad asked as Ephram came into the study where he was currently staying.

"Exhausting does it ever get better?"

"Well of course you and your sister haven't woken me up in years."

"I meant during the first year when they're waking up three times a night. Do you get use to the lack of sleep?"

"Yeah it eventually becomes second nature."

"That's good to know. I'm going to make some coffee you want some?"

"Sure thanks." his dad answered putting on his shoes. "Now are you two sure you'll be okay by yourselves today?"

The First Day:

"We'll be fine they're asleep for the time being and when they wake up we'll try some of the techniques you showed us last night."

"If you're sure you can handle it but if you need help with anything call me okay."

"I will thanks for helping last night Dad."

"Anytime I'll see you guys later and if you need me to come over or need any advice don't hesitate to call."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too more than you'll ever know. I have to go or I'll be late for work."

"Have a great day."

"U too and don't forget to enjoy those babies."

The First Day:

"We won't." Ephram chuckled. "Talk to you later." as soon as the door shut it hit Ephram and Stephanie that they were all alone with all seven children.

"Hey can you hold Caleb for me?" Stephanie asked after an unsuccessful lunch.

"Sure why?"

"We're going to give them their first baths. Now the question is how we're going to get them to stay still in the sink."

"We use a washcloth."

"How do you know that?"

"Watching my parents with Delia some of it stuck I guess."

"Okay then maybe you should bathe Caleb first and I'll watch so I can do the next one.'

The First Day:

"Okay come here Caleb." Ephram commented taking Caleb out of his car seat. He placed Caleb in the tub on the counter and holding him in one arm he began to wash him.

"You're a natural."

"Thanks, you want to try?"

"I guess I'll have to at some point right?"

"Yes you will but it's actually easy. You just lay him across your arm and then with your other hand gently wash him with the wash cloth." Ephram explained guiding Stephanie through the process step by step.

"Hey Dad I think something's wrong with Charlie she won't stop crying." Ephram said entering his dad's house.

The First Day:

"Sounds like she might have colic but let me make sure." his dad responded taking Charlie from him. "Other than this how'd the day go?"

"Okay lunch was a little loud because all six wanted fed at the same time. We gave them all their first baths. Thankfully I remembered how you and mom use to bathe Delia."

"You used the washcloth technique right. Because one tiny slip up and they can go under it happened to you."

"What?"

"I had you in the tub because we didn't know to use a washcloth."

"What happened?"

"I turned away to get some soap and you went under."

"You let go of me?"

"No I still had hold of you but kind of arched your back and your head went under."

The First Day:

"Well if I hadn't watched you and mom with Delia I probably would have done the same thing. So she's fine?"

"Yeah just a little colic. It's not that uncommon for babies of multi child families because the baby gets insecure. If you just spend a little more time with her she'll be fine."

"That's easier said than done with six other children at the house."

"I'm here if you need me."

"We'll work it out. Can you hold her for a minute I have to call Stephanie."

"Sure come here Charlie." Andy said taking Charlie from Ephram before leaving the room.

"Hey so my dad says it's just colic and that we need to spend more time with her alone." Ephram informed Stephanie when she picked up.

"How does he expect us to do that"

The First Day:

"I don't know. How are the other's doing?"

"Fine all but two are asleep."

"Good I'm going to get Charlie ready and then we'll be home."

"Okay see you then."

"Okay Charlie let's go see mommy." Ephram commented coming into the room. "See you later Dad love you."

"I'll be back over when she's feeling better."

"No rush, feel better Charlie." Andy commented as Ephram carried Charlie out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Final Days:

Over the years the Brown family grew apart and in some cases even closer together. Delia had graduated from both high school and college and was back in New York. Ephram on the other hand stayed in Everwood and got really close to his dad while fighting the Timely disease for the third time. The sextuplets were almost sixteen and Adam had just graduated from high school. Nina, Sam and Stephanie all died in a car crash two years ago leaving Andy and Ephram all alone with the kids.

"Dude you look like Hell." Bright commented when Ephram came by one afternoon.

"I was at the hospital all night with my dad he's really sick."

Final Days:

"What's wrong with him?"

"They don't know but they think that it's pneumonia."

"Do you know when he'll be allowed to come home?"

"Not yet they're still waiting on his test results. I have to go back later tonight."

"No offence dude but if you had to be back at the hospital later why'd you come back?"

"I had to get out of the hospital and I just started driving and ended up here."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Mrs. Abbott asked in a motherly tone.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Final Days:

"You look really run down for him only being in the hospital one night." Edna observed looking him up and down. "You're not getting sick again are you?"

"No thank God! It's just that everything is falling apart."

"Have you heard from Delia?"

"No I haven't heard from her in awhile. She was sick and couldn't make Stephanie, Nina and Sam's funerals but I have to tell her about dad."

"She doesn't know?"

"No after filling out the forms I totally forgot to call so I'm going to call on my way back to the hospital."

"What time do you have to be back?"

"The doctor said they should have his results by 6:00 so I should probably leave now."

Final Days:

"Yeah you should we hope your dad feels better."

"Thanks me too. I'll see you guys later." Ephram commented before leaving for the hospital.

Once on the highway Ephram called the house to let the kids know where he was going to be. "Hello?"

"Hey Adam it's dad."

"Hey how's grandpa?"

"I don't know yet I'm heading back to the hospital now to hear the test results."

"When are you going to be back?"

"I don't know yet I just wanted to make sure you guys were fine and fill you in on what's happening with grandpa."

"You want us to whip something up for dinner?"

"You'll defiantly have to feed yourselves because I won't be back till late. Your grandfather's results don't even come back till 6 o'clock and I'll want to visit with him before heading home."

Final Days:

"Okay we'll make up a plate for you too."

"Thank you but you don't have to worry about me I'll grab something while I'm here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah just make sure siblings eat. In fact there's some money in jar on the counter why don't you order a pizza it'll be easier because I don't know if any of you know how to cook."

"We don't know how to cook so we'll do the pizza idea. See you later love you."

"Love you too." Ephram repeated before hanging up. After that he decided to call Delia.

"Hello?"

"Hey Delia it's Ephram."

"Ephram? What's wrong?"

"Dad's in the hospital he got really sick last night. He called and asked me to take him."

"What's wrong with him?"

Final Days:

"I don't know yet I'm on my way to the hospital to hear his results now. I'll call you when I hear alright don't worry he'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"He won't leave us and the kids with out a fight. I have to go I don't want to miss this exit but I'll call you when I find something out. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Hey Dad how are you feeling?" Ephram asked coming into his dad's room shortly after getting off the phone.

"A little better."

"Liar."

"How'd you know?"

"Because I get my lying skills from you."

"We have his results back. It looks like you have pneumonia." the doctor informed them coming into the room.

Final Days:

"So he should be up and at um before long?"

"Should be, I have to make my rounds but I'll be back later to check on you."

"Thank God it wasn't anything more serious." Ephram commented once the doctor left.

"Yeah so what's going on with my favorite son and grandkids?"

"You're trying to change the subject."

"I just want to talk about anything else ok?"

"Alright you didn't push me so I won't push you. Adam is doing extremely well he got into Juilliard."

"What? With his violin skills I'm not surprised. That's great I'll have to remember to congratulate him."

"Yeah you will, I can't believe my baby is going to the school I had applied to."

"Time flies.'

Final Days:

"Yeah." Ephram commented as the machines hooked up to his dad started to beep faster and louder. "I'll get a nurse." he added before running from the room.

"Ephram Brown?" the doctor called coming out to the waiting room two hours later.

"That's me what's wrong?"

"Your dad has taken a turn for the worst. He's not going to make it to the morning." at the sound of those words Ephram felt like the walls had closed in on him. He couldn't breath. He needed to see his father.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah you can go on in."

Final Days:

When he entered his dad's room a couple minutes later he didn't like what he saw. His dad's complexion had become two shades paler and he seemed to have lost a lot of weight in the last two hours. "Dad?"

"Hey you can come closer." his dad commented patting the bed. "Did I scare you?" he added noting the look on Ephram's face and his hesitation.

"Not you, it's just I don't want to lose you."

"Come here." Andy said patting the bed again. Ephram laid down on the bed and laid his head on his shoulders.

"Ephram, Ephram wake up" a voice called as Ephram felt himself being shock.

Final Days:

"What happened?" he asked waking with a start.

"He's gone Ephram. He died peacefully in his sleep." the doctor replied as Ephram slowly sat up.

"What now? I mean is that it, he's just gone?"

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I have to get out here."

"We need you to fill out some forms before you go."

"Okay." thirty minutes later Ephram was driving home when he had to pull over before he completely lost it.

"Hey man how you holding up?" Bright asked as he and his family arrived at Ephram's house for Andy's wake.

Final Days:

"Okay I guess all things considering I don't think it really hit me until I had to tell Delia and the kids."

"How'd they take it?"

"Bad I have only seen them that upset one other time and that was after everyone else died."

"I'm sorry Ephram."

"Thanks, I can't believe that he's gone. He's going to miss his grandkids growing up."

"It was his time Ephram." Herald commented placing a hand on Ephram's shoulder.

"If one more person tells me that 'it was his time.' or 'God's will' then I'm going to scream. How could it be 'God's will' that I'm the only family member that my kids have left?" Ephram yelled before he realized what he was saying. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you guys."

Final Days:

"It's fine you're under a lot of pressure. You two were finally close."

"Yeah we were." Ephram said absent mindly before heading upstairs.

That night after checking on the kids Ephram was getting really for bed when he heard someone call his name. "Dad?"

"Hey buddy, it's okay don't be afraid." his dad said coming towards him.

"But how?"

"You need to let me go Ephram."

"I can't I need you."

"You can and you don't. Come on say it."

"Say what?"

"Goodbye that's why I'm here right?"

"No I can't, I don't want to loss you."

Final Days:

"You won't you'll still have you'll memories and you know that I'll always love you. Come on say it."

"Alright I'll say goodbye but I want you or more rather need you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Watch over us, the kids in particular I need to know that you'll be watching us please."

"Of course I will I was going to anyway."

"I love you Dad and I'm going to miss you so, so much."

"I love you too you and your sister made my life worth living." next thing Ephram knew he was alone again.

Ephram didn't know what was going to happen after that day but he knew one thing for sure he's family and friends would be stronger and a little more wiser for all the pain and joy they've been though. He also knew one other thing for sure they had survived.


End file.
